Remember When We Were Happy?
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Before Death and Die there were two other girls, who instead of sleeping their way through europe, slept with only each other. Merry and Sunny were young and in love, until the distance between them became too much. Meredith/Addison. COMPLETE!
1. Sunny and Merry

_this is for Kelly, cos she's awesome and deserves it. love you!_

**Remember When We Were Happy?**

**Chapter One -Sunny and Merry**

Meredith Grey swallowed, she hated that she had to do this but she knew it was for the best. The door in front of her was the door to an apartment, just one block from Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, where Meredith's current girlfriend, Addison, went.

Meredith raised her hand and knocked, she could hear a lot of talking and laughing going on inside, Addison's roommates and some friends, Meredith gathered. Meredith swallowed and ran a hand through her hair, she had to look good, all of Addison's rich med school friends were twenty four or twenty five, like Addison, but Meredith was only nineteen. And even though Addison told her constantly that as they grew older their age difference didn't mater, Meredith still felt inferior and shy about it.

The door opened to reveal a tall blonde woman Meredith recognised form a photo as Savannah, one of Addison's two roommates.

"Hey, uhh, is Addison in?" Meredith asked,

Savannah smirked, "You must be the famous Meredith." Meredith nodded, blushing, "I'm Sav, come on in."

Meredith walked into the apartment and looked around what seemed to be the living area. There was a small but open kitchenette to her left, and ahead there was a big preloved couch and a mismatched armchair. These people might all have huge trust funds, but they knew better then to blow it all on things they didn't need.

"Hey guys, this is Meredith," Sav said, "Oh, Addie's just gone down the street to pick up some pizza with Naomi."

Meredith nodded, "Uhh, hey." She said holding her hand up in a short wave,

"Oh right," Sav laughed as she sat back down on the floor, leaning against the wall and a guy Meredith took to be her boyfriend. "This is Weiss," the guy she was next to, "Derek," a boy with a cute smile and more product in his hair then Meredith even owned, "Mark," he sat on the couch next to Derek drinking a beer and smirking at Meredith with a gaze that made her feel slightly uncomfortable; like he was undressing her with his eyes, or imagining her with Addison, "and Sam." Sam smiled at her and Meredith blushed, he was attractive in a cute nerdy way, he had thick rimmed glasses and Meredith thought they looked sweet on him.

"Addison didn't tell us you were coming." Sam told her as Meredith sat down in the empty armchair,

"She doesn't know." Meredith said,

Mark was laughing and Meredith turned to him, he grinned at her, "She'll kill you for sitting in her chair."

Meredith smirked, "Addison tends to let me do things no one else is allowed to."

"I bet she does," Mark said with a suggestive grin,

"Shut up Mark." Sav groaned, "You'll have to excuse Mark, he's a man whore."

"What?" Mark defended, "I am not."

"Trust me," Derek grinned, "I've known Mark practically my whole life; he's a whore."

Meredith laughed with the others as the door opened and an African American girl entered carrying two pizza boxes, "Naomi!" cheered Sav,

"Pizza!" Cheered the boys,

Naomi laughed, "Here you go boys- Oh, hey, I didn't know anyone else was coming."

"Nai, guess who this is, guess." Sav grinned,

"Meredith." Addison gasped from the door, "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

Meredith couldn't help but grin; she jumped up and ran to her, jumping into Addison's waiting arms in a hug, "I missed you." Meredith smiled, her legs wrapped around Addison's waist, her arms around her neck,

"Oh, I've missed you too." Addison breathed, Meredith lent in and kissed her softly, Addison moaned and kissed back, her arms tightening around Meredith's waist.

Their was a wolf whistle from behind them and Meredith jumped down as Addison glared at Mark, "Piss off Mark,"

Mark just smirked at them, Addison turned to Meredith, "I'll show my room,"

The two moved quickly down a small hallway and into a room, Addison pressed Meredith against her door and kissed her deeply, Meredith gasped and moaned but pushed Addison off her,

"No wait,"

"What's wrong Merry?" Addison asked as she kissed along Meredith's neck,

Meredith moaned, "Ohh, God…" She pushed Addison away, "I need to talk to you."

"Talking can wait," Addison murmured, kissing Meredith again and walking her back until they fell on the bed, she straddle Meredith's body, pinning her to the bed, then Addison sat up and pulled off her shirt,

Meredith stared up at her and tears threatened to swell in her eyes as she felt the pin prick pain she always got before crying. She nodded and pulled Addison back down to her, "Talking can wait," she agreed, before pressing her lips to Addison's,

The two made love for the first time in weeks, in months, it was soft and gentle and sweet, Meredith came with tears of such a divine pleasure she couldn't imagine life ever being better then that moment.

Afterwards Meredith gave in to letting Addison just hold her, the red head's perfectly manicured nails ghosting gently up and down her naked back.

"I love you," Addison whispered, "God Merry, honey, I love you so much."

Meredith looked up into Addison's crystal blue eyes, "I know Sunny, I know. I- I love you too." Soft tears filled Meredith's eyes, "I'm in love with you Sunny- Addison, I am so in love with you." She started to cry softly,

"Hey," Addison murmured, "Hey it's ok, everything's alright, come here." She pulled Meredith closer to her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "It's ok baby, it's ok."

"It's not Addison, it's not okay."

"What's wrong?" Addison whispered, "Huh? Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't want to leave you," Meredith cried, "I don't Addison, I love you and I don't want to but- but-" She couldn't finished, she just cried into Addison neck as Addison held her close and rubbed her back soothingly,

"Baby you have college, you'll have to go back, you know that."

"No," cried Meredith, "I don't mean, I don't mean go back. I mean I- I don't want to leave _you _Sunny, I don't want to leave _you._"

Addison frowned, "Are- Meredith, are you… Are you breaking up with me?"

Meredith cried and nodded into Addison's neck, "I don't want to Addison, I don't. Because I love you, so _so_ much, but I can't do it anymore, I can't. Long distance was ok when we could make regular trips and meet in Massachusetts but Addison it's not working anymore, it's not working and it breaks my heart to think of life with out you, but I can't live like this anymore."

They were sitting up in the bed now; Addison detached form Meredith, her heart shattering. She couldn't look Meredith in the eye as tears slowly dripped down her face. Meredith was crying desperately, "Say something, please, please just say something."

Addison didn't speak at first, she just cried and then gently wiped her eyes with a tissue before turning back to Meredith, "I'll transfer." She said suddenly and abruptly, "I'll transfer to Dartmouth."

Meredith looked Addison in the eye, "I can't ask that of you Addison."

"You're not asking." Addison said, "Meredith I love you, I would do anything for you."

"Addison," Meredith cried, "Addison you can't do this. You can't just transfer."

"I can Meredith, I can transfer, and when I'm done I'll do my internship at Mass Gen, I don't care if I have to suffer under your mother everyday, I'll do it."

"Don't make this harder. Please Addison, don't make it harder."

"I don't want to- I love you Meredith, I'm in love with you."

Meredith looked at Addison, they both had tears once more streaming down their faces; "I'm in love with you too." Meredith whispered, "I'm so in love with you Addison." She lent forward and kissed her softly, "I love you."

"Show me," Addison whispered, "Show me how much you love me."

"I will, oh God Addison I will, I'll show you." Meredith rolled them so she was on top of Addison, "I love you."

Meredith kept repeating the words and Addison whispered and whimpered them back as the couple made love again and again until hours later they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Meredith woke the next morning she slipped out of the bed, and quietly dressed. Sitting at Addison's desk Meredith found a blank piece of paper and a pen.

_Sunny… Addison, my Addison,_

_I want you to have this, to show I'll always love you, no matter what you do, no matter how much you hate me; I'll always love you, because you're the love of my life. Don't transfer, and don't follow me. Please Addison, stay here and become the doctor you want to be. Move on, find some hot guy that women can only dream of and fall in love and get married. _

_I'll call you. Not today, not tomorrow, but when I feel like enough time has passed, enough for you to have moved on from me, to have met someone else, I'll call you and maybe we can be friends. But if you don't agree to that call my apartment and tell me in a message, I'll get it later today._

_I'm so sorry for this Addison. I truly love you._

_Your Merry xoxo_

On top of the note she placed a ring, one that had belonged to her grandmother, the only family Meredith ever really liked. Meredith moved back to the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Addison's lips, "Goodbye Addison." She whispered, "I love you."

Addison stirred, "Merry?" She mumbled,

"Shh, go back to sleep baby." Meredith stroked back some of Addison hair, "go back to sleep."

"Kay," Addison murmured, rolling over and drifting back into sleep. Meredith watched her for a moment, tears in her eyes before she stood up and left the room, leaving the apartment quietly and quickly.

**

* * *

Four Years Later….**

Addison grinned at Derek. He was so sweet, there were flowers all through their house, and the room's light source came from only candles. It was the third anniversary since the day they were married and Derek had done all this for her.

Champagne, a cooked meal and this beautiful setting, Addison was reminded of why she married this man.

"Oh Derek," She sighed with a grin, "This is amazing," She moved to him and kissed him softly, "I knew I kept you around for something,"

Derek chuckled, and he pulled out her chair, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Addison sat down and beamed as Derek poured her a glass of champagne, then left to bring out their food.

Once he came back and sat down, the two started to eat their meal, "Oh," Moaned Addison, "This is gorgeous,"

Derek smiled at her with twinkling eyes, "You're gorgeous,"

Addison was about to say something back when the phone rang, Derek stood to get it but Addison sat him down, "No distractions, we don't want to get called into the hospital."

"No we don't." Smiled Derek, sitting back down,

But the phone continued to ring and ring until finally Addison gave up and stood to get it,

"Hello," She said impatiently,

"_Addison_," The voice on the other end was breathy and spoke in a relieved sigh, "_I was starting to think I had the wrong number_."

Addison swallowed, "Meredith?" she whispered, walking away from Derek's curious gaze,

"_Hey Sunny_," Meredith grinned, "_How are you?_"

"God, Meredith," Tears filled Addison's eyes, "I'm- I'm good. I'm fine. Happy. I'm happy."

"_You deserve to be happy_." Meredith whispered, "_After what I did to you_."

"Don't be stupid Meredith, I could have chased you." Addison spoke, "But, well. It's in the past now isn't it."

"_Yeah_."

"What about you? Are you happy?"

Meredith chuckled, "_Not so much… But I'm happy to speak to you again, to hear your voice_."

"Me too, Merry,"

Meredith sighed softly with a faint smile on her face, "_No one calls me Merry anymore_."

"What about your-"

"_Grandma died_." Meredith whispered, "_Last year_."

"Oh Meredith, I'm so sorry."

"_It's ok_."

Addison moved to the stairs and sat on them, "If people don't call you Merry what do they call you?"

Meredith laughed, "_I get Death now, me and my friend, we're Death and Die; we have great adventures_."

"What kind of adventures?"

Meredith laughed, "_Ones that a hot shot doctor wouldn't approve off_."

"I'm a resident, that's hardly a hot shot doctor."

"_A forth year resident. A doctor is a doctor anyway Sunny_." Meredith grinned, "_More then I can say_."

"How much longer do you have?" Addison asked,

"_A few more years_,"

"Wow." Addison whispered, "Weren't you in high school yesterday?"

Meredith laughed, "_Very funny Dr. Montgomery, best joke I've ever heard_."

"Actually Meredith… It's not Montgomery."

"_Seriously? Dr. Forbes-Montgomery_?"

"No Mere I uh, I use my married name."

"_Married? You got married? Oh Addison that's amazing! How long?"_

"Three years today." Addison smiled,

"_Congratulations! Oh, I'm keeping you away aren't I? That's why you weren't answering I'm keeping you from your…"_

"Husband." Laughed Addison, "His name is-"

"_Uhbuhbuh_!" Meredith said, "_I can't know his name, it's weird_."

"Weird?"

"_Well would you like me to tell you all about my girlfriend_?"

"No!" Exclaimed Addison,

"_Exactly_." Meredith smirked, "_Now go, get back to your hubby. Tell him I'm sorry for tearing you away_."

"Ok."

"_Good_."

"Bye Meredith,"

"_Bye Addison_," Meredith murmured, "_Oh and Sunny_?"

"Yeah?"

Meredith smiled softly, "_I don't have a girlfriend_."

Addison laughed, "Why not, a hot girl like you could get anyone you want,"

"_I guess no-one wants the girl that's still in love with her ex_." Meredith shrugged, "_Have fun with your husband Sunny, happy anniversary._"

"Yeah… thanks." Addison was frozen, and it took her a minute after Meredith hung up to take the phone away from her ear and walk slowly back to the dining room.

"Who was it?" Derek asked, he turned and frowned, "Addison? Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Addison gave a fake smile,

"You're crying."

"Am I?" Addison raised a hand to her face and saw she was crying, "Oh."

Derek moved to her and pulled her into a hug, "What's wrong Addie? Who was on the phone?"

"Just… Just an old friend I haven't heard from in a while." Addison whispered, "I miss her."

Derek held his wife and rubbed her back soothingly, "Tell me about her. When did you meet?"

"Our mothers worked together… We became really close but then I left, I moved… we fell out of touch." Addison pulled back and looked up at Derek, "Take me upstairs, I need you to hold me."

"Ok," Derek pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'll hold you."

**

* * *

Two Years Later….**

Meredith woke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the wooden floor. She groaned, perhaps going to a bar after the mixer wasn't such a good idea.

Getting off the couch and wrapping her naked body in a blanket Meredith picked up her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"_Are you busy?_"

Meredith frowned, "Sunny?"

"_Yeah. God Meredith, I've done a stupid thing, a horrible thing."_ Addison said, "_I can't I just. Meredith he's gone. He's bought land in Seattle and he's moved half way across the country and he won't answer my calls, and even if he did I'd have no idea what to say._"

"Wait, slow down, what's happened? Who's moved away?"

"_My husband! Meredith my husband, he's left, he's gone. He's been ignoring me for a year and now he's gone!_"

"He just left?"

"_No! That's the thing Meredith, I- I- God I can't believe what I've done, I've been sleeping with… I cheated on him. And he caught me and now he's gone_."

"Oh Sunny," Meredith sighed, "Oh…"

"_It's his best friend Meredith. His best friend fell in love with me and I was just so lonely, I was so lonely and my husband was never there, he was at the hospital, so I gave in Meredith, I needed the attention I was going insane! And I gave in and I slept with the friend. We were caught and oh God Meredith, what if I loose him for ever? What if he never comes back?_"

"He'll come back. Anyone would be crazy to leave you."

"_You did_." Addison said, "_You left me._"

Meredith winced, "I know Sunny, I know. And that haunts me everyday, but this is your husband. He loves you. He'll come back."

"_But what if he doesn't?"_

Meredith sighed, "Do you want him to come back?"

"_I don't know Meredith, I just, I mean I love them. I love them both so much. I want him back but maybe… maybe he's not the one? Maybe his_-"

"Well until you work out what you want then stay there and let your husband clear his head."

Addison sniffed, "_Ok. Yeah, thanks Meredith. Thank you so much_."

"It's ok Sunny, bye."

"_Bye Merry_."

Meredith hung up and turned around to see her one night stand form the previous night dressed and staring at her with a cute smile, "This is nice." He said "A little dusty, but nice… You live here…"

"No."

"Oh…"

"Yes… Kind of… It's my mother's house, but uhh, you can't stay here, you have to go. Cause I'm late, and it's my first day of work so I really need to… yeah."

"Oh."

"So I'm going to go take a shower and when I come back… you will be gone. Ok?"

"Ok," The man grinned,

"Good bye… uh…"

He laughed, "Derek,"

"Derek. Right, Meredith." She shook his hand,

"Meredith." He repeated, grinning at her,

"Uhuh," Meredith laughed a little, embarrassed she hadn't even known his name,

"It was nice meeting you." Derek called after her as she retreated up the stairs,

"Bye Derek." Meredith grinned,

**Review! :D**


	2. Cloudy and Gloomy

_hope you like this! _(for Kelly)

**Chapter Two – Cloudy and Gloomy**

It had been two months since Meredith became an intern. Two months since she'd discovered that her one night stand, Derek, was not only her boss the famous neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd, but also the man who'd married Addison five years ago.

"_I have two words for you Sunny, two words." Meredith said into the phone as sat in an empty on call room,_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok," Addison laughed, "You got me, what are the words?"_

"_Derek. Shepherd."_

_Addison froze, "What?" She asked sharply,_

"_Derek Shepherd. I just scrubbed in on my first surgery with Derek Shepherd. Can you believe it? __Derek Shepherd__!"_

"_Meredith shut up!" Addison snapped,_

_Meredith frowned, "What?"_

"_Derek Shepherd is… He's my husband Meredith. Derek Shepherd is my husband."_

"_Oh Addie…" Meredith gasped, "Oh Addie I am so, so sorry."_

"_What for Meredith?"_

"_I didn't know. I didn't even know his name and it was the mixer, I was drunk."_

_Addison felt like she was slapped in the face, "What are you saying Meredith."_

"_I slept with him." Meredith said, "But I didn't know. I didn't know he was my boss or anything, he was just a guy and-"_

_Addison sighed, "I can't say anything. I'm dating his best friend; he's free to sleep with who he wants. But I never thought you'd- I mean we might be separated but he's still married."_

"_He didn't tell me he was married. He doesn't wear rings."_

"_He didn't tell you?" Addison asked, shocked and hurt,_

_Meredith rolled her eyes, "I doubt saying "Hey I'm separated, but my wife says I'm free to sleep with who I want" makes a good pick up line."_

_Addison sighed, "I'll talk to you later Meredith,"_

Meredith stood waiting for an elevator, she sighed impatiently, Addison, who she hadn't seen face to face in over six years, was arriving in Seattle today for a TTTS case and Meredith was anxious for her to arrive.

Derek walked over to the elevator and gave her a smile he seemed to reserve for her, "Dr. Grey," Meredith smiled back, he may still flirt with her a bit, but he was still professional and acted so in the hospital,

"Dr. Shepherd." She nodded as her phone went off, she grinned at the caller ID and answered, "Hey, where are you?"

"_I'm at the hospital_," Addison said, "_I look insane, walking into a hospital with a suitcase_."

Meredith laughed, "I'll be down in a sec, I'm just waiting for and elevator with Dr. Shepherd," Meredith hoped that didn't sound to weird to Derek, but she wanted to alert Addison to Derek's presence with out drawing attention to it,

"_Ok, thanks Merry. I'll see you when you get down, bye_,"

"Bye." Meredith hung up,

"Who was that?" Derek asked curiously,

"A friend of mine," Meredith grinned, "I haven't seen her in years and she's meeting me downstairs."

The elevator arrived and Meredith walked on with Derek, "Where's she from?"

"Boston, like me," Meredith said, "But she moved to New York and we lost touch for a while."

"When did you reconnect?"

Meredith laughed "you're full of questions aren't you?"

"Consider it me getting to know my intern." Derek grinned,

"Ok," Meredith smiled, "Ahh, well about two years ago, we started calling and emailing again, but we've both been so busy this is the first time in six years we'll see each other."

"That's a long time."

"It is," laughed Meredith, "Very long,"

The elevator stopped and Meredith stepped out looking around eagerly, she saw Addison standing a few metres away, looking at her watch. Meredith beamed, "There she is,"

Derek followed her gaze and froze. Meredith did the exact opposite and ran forward, "Addison!" She called, Addison turned,

"Meredith!" Addison grinned and opened her arms ready as Meredith jumped into them, her legs winding around Addison's waist as she hugged the redhead. Addison beamed and closed her arms around Meredith, "God Merry, I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too Sunny, so much."

Addison rubbed Meredith's back before Meredith jumped down, "Oh God Meredith," She sighed, "Wow, this is so unreal." Addison choked up, tears swelling in her eyes and slipping down her face, "I'm sorry," She mumbled, "I'm not sad, I'm just so… It's just, seeing you…"

"I know," Meredith murmured, "Oh baby I know." And she hugged Addison rubbing her back softly,

Addison swallowed, "I never… I never really got over you Meredith."

Meredith sighed into Addison's ear, "Be careful what you say Addison,"

"Why, because of Derek?" Addison asked in a whisper as she pulled back from the hug,

"No," Meredith murmured, "Because I'm still in love with you."

Addison choked up and nodded, "Merry,"

"I know Sunny; I know it's too late. Don't worry."

Addison nodded, "Thank you." They hugged again and just stood there for a while, holding each other once more. Addison could smell Meredith's lavender hair and she felt tears prick her eyes again as memories washed over her,

Meredith buried her face in Addison's neck and breathed in deeply, revelling in the fact she had Addison in her arms again, even if it was only as friends.

"Screw it," She heard Addison whisper softly, "Merry, I love you too."

Meredith pulled back, "What?"

"I love you too," Addison told her tears in her eyes, "And there's a lot we have to discuss, but…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Meredith… Kiss me,"

Meredith bit her lip, "You sure Sunny becau-"

"Merry,"

Meredith lent forward and kissed her, she kissed her deeply. She heard a wolf whistle and Alex called out as he walked passed, "Get yours Grey," She ignored him, and ignored knowing Addison's ex-husband was standing just across the room. But then she remembered. Derek wasn't Addison's ex-husband, not yet, they were still married.

She pulled back, "That was a bad idea,"

"Meredith?" Addison asked, clearly hurt,

"You're still married," Meredith whispered, "You're still married and I'm pretty sure your husband just saw us."

Addison winced, "I'm sorry Meredith."

Meredith nodded and stepped back, away from Addison creating a few feet between them. She raised her hand to her lips and looked at Addison curiously, "I'll… I'll just put your suitcase in my car. I'll see you in the chief's room…" Meredith took the suitcase and walked off,

"Meredith…"

"I just need a minute Sunny. I just… Please?"

Addison sighed, "Ok." She let Meredith walk away before she turned and moved to the elevator. Derek stood there, staring.

"Addison." He said coolly once he'd found his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Not sure of how much he'd seen Addison played cool, "I'm here to see an old friend."

"One hell of an old friend," Derek growled, "Have you forgotten we're still married?"

"Oh please Derek,"

"You have divorce papers then?" He asked coldly,

"Yes." Addison said, "Actually I do. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here for Meredith, I'm here for the TTTS case you guys got in, and I'm here for Richard."

"Richard knew you were coming?"

"He didn't tell you?" Addison asked softly,

"No,"

She sighed, "I'm not here for you Derek; we won't be reminiscing over wedding photos or getting drunk or falling into bed together."

"No, you can do all that with Mark." Derek spat,

"Original." Addison said shortly, Derek glared at her; Addison gave him a smug smile before she got onto the elevator and pressed the appropriate button.

Derek moved out of the hospital and found Meredith standing near the edge of the cover with Addison's suitcase at her side, she was crying.

"You know who I am to her, don't you?" He asked,

Meredith nodded, "You're her husband. And she cheated on you with your friend. I know. I know and it kills me."

"The two of you… you were more then just friends."

Meredith sniffed, "Derek do you remember in collage, you met Addison's girlfriend and then she disappeared after breaking her heart."

Derek frowned, "Yeah… Yeah, I started dating Addison soon after that, I always, I always thought- well worried –that I was her rebound."

"That girl was me." Meredith whispered, "I met you six years ago Derek, I barely remember you because that day was the worst of my life. I tore her heart out; I tore my own heart out."

"You were in love with her?"

"I'm still in love with her."

Derek sighed, "Don't let me stop you from being with her. I'll… I'll divorce her. I can't look at her. I can't trust her. And I always knew she had settled, I always knew she didn't love the way she'd loved her old girlfriend- you… the way she had loved you."

Meredith sighed, "I gotta go." She said, "I gotta put this in the car and then I have to go up and find Addison and…" Meredith broke off, she started to cry and Derek moved to her, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, "Seeing her again…" Meredith cried, "Seeing her is bringing it all up. How much I love her. How much it hurt to let her go… What if she… I love her Derek; I'm so in love with her, but what if she doesn't love me anymore? What if she doesn't want me?"

Derek sighed, "I guess she's told you how absent I've been the last year or so of our marriage." Meredith sniffed and nodded, "Well… There was a reason for that. I could see she didn't love me as much as she did, and that time, when she did love me, it was nothing to how she feels about you. Meredith I been married to her for five years, I know her, and I know she still has feelings for you, deeper feelings then she ever had for me."

"Thanks Derek." Meredith walked off in the rain with Addison's suitcase, Derek sighed; he moved off to his own car and started to drive back to his trailer.

Later that night Meredith had convinced Addison to go to the Emerald City bar across the road, they moved to the bar and Meredith looked up at Joe, the barman she had befriended over the last two months and held up four fingers. He grinned and poured four shots for her. She quickly knocked two back.

Addison shook her head, "Tequila will be the death of you,"

"And what a good death it will be," Meredith smiled,

"Not funny."

"Oh come on Sunny," Meredith laughed, "Lighten up, have a shot," Meredith moved one of the shots to her, "You'll like it."

"No thanks." Addison pushed it back, "You have it; I'll drive."

George and Cristina walked in and Joe grinned, "All hail the champ!" Addison turned to watch curiously as everyone cheered, "So, my guy Alex finally got what was coming to him." Joe grinned,

Cristina smirked, "George knocked him down in one punch. You should've seen it."

"I don't want to talk about it!" George insisted,

"Brag, champ, brag. You've earned it." Joe grinned,

George and Cristina moved forward and sat at the bar, Cristina on Meredith's left, George next to her.

"Can I have a beer, please?" George asked the guy now manning the bar,

Meredith looked at her friends, "Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most." She took another shot, "I'll win. I always win."

"You don't want to play with me." Addison said,

"Who are you?" Asked Cristina bluntly,

"Addison." He redhead looked at Meredith, "You don't want to play this with me, Meredith."

"Oh, I do. I'll even go first." She took her last shot, "I'm in love with you."

George spat our half his beer his eyes wide, Cristina wrinkled her nose, "George, beer is dripping from your nostrils." George left to clean up, Meredith turned to Cristina,

"Told you I'd win."

Addison sighed, "No, you didn't win."

"Did you hear me? I said I'm freaking in love with you Addison, as in completely stupid, song writing, poem reciting, irreversibly in love with you. Nothing you could say could top that." Cristina shook her head at Meredith, she'd demand details later, for now she just wanted to see what happened next.

Addison gave Meredith a look, "I'm pregnant." She said, "I win."

Meredith stared at her, "Oh, oh Addison…"

Tears formed in Addison's eyes, "Fuck," She chocked out, "I'm fucked Meredith. I left him. Mark… He was sleeping with half the nurses in the practice, and more, and then I peed on a stick and… I wasn't going to tell him because there wasn't need to, I was going to, I was going to get a- but then I couldn't do it Meredith. I couldn't do it, and Richard called and I just needed to get away so I left Mark and I called you before flying out here..."

Cristina turned away, this was getting to touchy-feely and there were tears, she didn't handle tears well. Meredith looked up from Addison as George walked back over.

"George." She said, fishing her pocket, "George I can't drive, take the car, Addison and I are getting a cab home." George frowned, confused, but accepted the keys and sat next to Cristina.

It was only when Meredith and Addison walked into the house and up the stairs when Meredith realised Addison's suitcase was still in her car at Joe's. Meredith sighed and found an old shirt and some sweat pants for Addison to wear. Addison looked at them for a moment before pulling off her jacket and reaching to the back of her dress for the zip, Meredith stepped forward and helped her, pulling the zip down then helping Addison get the sleeves off and pull the dress down her body, as Meredith was doing that Addison toed off her heels and then stepped from the dress leaving Meredith to hang it up with the jacket on a spare coat hanger and place them in her wardrobe.

When Meredith turned from that Addison was completely topless and was peeling her stockings from her feet. Meredith had to swallow hard and collect Addison shoes, busying her self with putting them away so she didn't stare. Luckily when she next turned Addison was completely dressed in the sweat pants and shirt Meredith had given her.

Meredith dressed herself for bed quickly and when she turned to climb into the bed, she saw Addison curled up in a ball on her side, hugging her pillow to her and crying softly.

"Addison?" Meredith asked gently, moving and sitting down on the side of the bed, her hand brushing back some of Addison's red hair, "Addison, what's wrong?"

"It smells like you." Addison sniffed, "God I missed you so much." She continued to weep,

Meredith felt the corner of her mouth twitch in a smile, but she kept composed, "It's my bed Sunny, it's going to smell like me."

Addison nodded into the pillow, "I know," she mumbled, wiping her eyes, "I know; I'm just being stupid and hormonal."

Meredith motioned Addison to move over, and the red head did so allowing Meredith to climb into her bed and settle down. Addison reached over and wrapped an arm around Meredith their bodies touching.

"Addison…" Meredith whispered,

"Please?" Addison asked, "Let me hold you."

Meredith sighed, and nodded, she rolled over, her back to Addison, and the other woman spooned her softly, her hand slipping up into Meredith's shirt and resting on her abdomen. Meredith took a sharp in take of breath at the soft touch, but allowed Addison to stay where she was.

"I never really stopped loving you Meredith."

"I never stopped being in love with you." Meredith whispered back, she reached over and shut off the lights, sending the room into darkness and the two lay in silence. Addison let her hand move over Meredith's body, her finger tips dancing over the small gap of skin between Meredith's top and shorts, then her whole hand resting on Meredith's hip, moving down her side, past the hem of her shorts and along her leg, then back up, going as far as to let her finger tips brush the side of Meredith's breast.

Meredith moaned softly, "Addison," she whimpered, "Addison this is cruel." Addison's hand lowered and moved back into its original position over Meredith's abdomen,

"Do you remember when we were happy?" Addison asked suddenly,

"What?" Meredith rolled over and frowned at Addison, the two of them extremely close now, but neither really noticing,

"When we were happy, Meredith," Addison sighed, "I miss that, I miss those times."

"I don't remember." Meredith whispered, "I remember being happy whenever I was with you, but it was always ruined, because I knew you were going to move or I knew it would only be a weekend."

Addison's hand moved to Meredith cheek, "I should have chased you." She whispered, "Things would be so different."

Meredith smiled softly, "We'd still be together,"

"We'd be married." Addison grinned, "We'd be so happy. And together, lying like this every night."

"But naked,"

Addison laughed a little bit, "But naked," she agreed, before adding with a soft regretful sigh, "I wish I'd chased you."

Meredith let out a breath and looked into Addison's eyes through the dark, "I wish we'd had a proper chance to be happy."

"We can still be happy." Addison whispered, she inched closer and Meredith's breath caught and unable to speak she let her eyes flutter closed and her tongue dart from her mouth to moisten her lips.

Addison touched them softly, just resting her lips against Meredith's, but not kissing her, "Meredith," she whispered, "Meredith I need to know you want this,"

Meredith swallowed, "I want this," she whimpered,

Warm lips brushed against hers and Addison moved closer, Meredith couldn't say what happened next, as their clothes seemed to melt away and vanish, and their hands moved and explored as they made love perfectly and extraordinarily.

**review :):)**

_ i'll try finish the next part soon, but i'm having trouble with it, and im so freaking behind on homework its not funny..._


	3. Bright and Shiny?

_Sorry it's been so long, but i've been REALLY stuck on this fic :P_

_this is unedited, btw  
_

**Chapter Three – Bright and Shiny?**

Early the next morning Meredith woke, perfectly content in Addison's arms, but with no idea of what it meant. She sighed and rolled onto her back, out of Addison's arms, causing the red head to moan in protest.

"Where you going?" Addison mumbled, trying to pull Meredith back to her,

Meredith rolled back over and pushed Addison onto her back as she moved on top of her, "We have to get up," she murmured,

Addison opened an eye and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "It's four thirty."

Meredith smirked, "You're forgetting I'm still and intern Sunny, and besides, we need to talk."

Addison rolled them over and buried her face in the crook of Meredith's neck, "Sleeping," she mumbled,

Meredith laughed, "We had sex Addison. We had sex and you're having a baby. We need to talk."

Addison sighed and sat up; she shivered and immediately pulled up the bed covers covering Meredith with them in the process. For a moment, Meredith was filled with the urge to make Addison hers once more, but it passed, and the blonde sat up, freeing herself from the blankets.

She looked at the red head before her, "What are you going to do? I mean, are you going to go back to New York or…?"

Addison shook her head, "I can't go back there. I can't tell Mark he'll…" She trailed off, "I don't know Meredith, I don't know."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

Meredith frowned, doing the math in her head, "Three? But Derek only-"

"We started sleeping together before Derek found us…" Addison mumbled, Meredith sighed and took Addison's hand, squeezing it comfortingly,

"Stay here." She murmured, "I'll help with the baby and we don't have to- I mean I'm not saying we get back together, I mean I'll respect it if you- all I'm trying to say is that." Meredith sighed, "Stay here, have the baby here, and I'll help, so will my roommates, and the chief is bound to offer you a job here anyway."

"Meredith I can't... Derek…"

"Derek will live with it. He told me last night that he always knew he was your rebound, he was second best. He knew you still loved me, Sunny."

"But that's you," Addison murmured, "He can live with me being with you, but Meredith if he finds out Mark not only got me pregnant, but he did so before he caught us…"

Meredith sighed, "So lie. Say the baby is from that one night, it's only a few weeks difference he won't know." Addison looked into Meredith's eyes and turned slightly in the bed, she raised a hand caressed Meredith's cheek, "Please Addison?" Meredith whispered,

Addison lent forward and softly she brushed her lips against Meredith's, "Ok." She whispered, "Ok. But…" she looked into Meredith's eyes and swallowed before saying, "Well, we did, last night and you said that you- I mean could we maybe, if you want, could we… Could we get back together?"

Meredith smiled and took Addison in a kiss, pushing her down so the two lay horizontally across the head of her bed, Addison moaned but pulled out of the kiss, "You'll really raise my baby with me?"

"No," Addison felt her heart stop, "We'll raise _our _baby together." Meredith corrected with a soft teasing smile, Addison sighed in relief and pulled Meredith back down to her, and the two continued to kiss until Meredith pulled Addison out of bed and across the hall into the bathroom where they had a very long and dirty shower.

Addison worked at the hospital over the next few days but after that she turned down the chief's offer of a job. She had decided, with Meredith's support, to take time off from work, she knew how stressful it could be and how dangerous that could be for her pregnancy, but… there was a part of her that was hiding… hiding from Derek finding out and from Mark chasing her. But she was okay with that, and so was Meredith.

She spoke with Meredith over the next month and they agreed to buy an apartment, Meredith moved out of her mother's house, (Izzie took Meredith's room, and Alex moved in, taking Izzie's vacated room), and the couple settled together in a gorgeous apartment that was just that bit closer to the hospital to make it worth it.

It had now been three months since Addison's move to Seattle, and she couldn't be happier, everything seemed to be going perfectly with Meredith and the baby, unless you counted the fact that she'd slept through her last ultrasound and Meredith was forcing her to go into Seattle Grace with her today for one quickly. Addison was six months pregnant now and she knew if Derek saw her he would most definitely know, she looked like she swallowed a basket ball.

"You do not." Meredith said, rolling her eyes,

"I do, I'm fat and my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and the baby has the hiccoughs."

Meredith laughed and moved over to Addison, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She pulled up Addison's shirt and held her hands to Addison's swollen stomach, whispering softly to the baby. Addison gigged and led Meredith's hand so the blonde could feel the baby kicking, Meredith smiled and peppered butterfly kisses over Addison's stomach, "I love you," she whispered before standing and kissing Addison softly, "And I love you, and I am taking you into the hospital today. You need an ultra sound and don't worry I've organised everything, I can do the ultrasound for you and you don't need to worry about Derek, he's booked in back to back surgeries."

"Meredith." Addison sighed, "Merry I really don't want to go to Seattle Grace, its fine I'll get the ultra sound with my doctor on Monday."

"But-"

"Please Meredith?"

Meredith gave in with a sigh, and pulled her jacket off.

"Baby?"

"I have the day off, I was _going_ to surprise you and have a nice coupley day out doing coupley things, but I guess we can just stay here. Maybe have a bubble bath."

"Sounds perfect," Addison smiled, kissing Meredith softly, "Thanks for understanding,"

"Mm." Meredith murmured kissing Addison once more, "I'll go start the bath."

Fifteen minutes later Addison was carefully settling her self in their bath, while Meredith watched her with sharp eyes in case she slipped, "Meredith," She murmured,

"What?" Asked the younger woman, now satisfied Addison wouldn't fall and hurt herself,

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Meredith pulled off her own clothes, "Why wouldn't you be fine?"

"You don't have to watch me or help me every time I get in or out of the bath."

Meredith slid into the bath behind Addison, pulling the red head to her body, her hands caressing their baby. "But I like to." Meredith whispered, kissing Addison's shoulder,

Addison sighed, knowing this was pointless and instead she melted into Meredith's body and tried to relax. Meredith's hands moved over her body, her lips sucking lightly at the point under Addison's ear where her neck me her jaw. The red head moaned softly tilting her head to the side; Meredith smiled and pressed a kiss to Addison's creamy skin.

"I love you," Meredith murmured,

Addison grinned lazily, "Mmm." She moaned, turned her head to kiss the side of Meredith's neck, "I love you too."

Meredith adjusted their positions slightly, and captured Addison's lips in a kiss her hand moving south over Addison's body. Addison gasped as Meredith's fingers entered her, and moaned thickly as they started to pump in and out of her, moving in just the right way.

Addison's hand clenched the sides of the bath as she broke away from Meredith kiss, her back arching as she called out. Meredith's other hand moved to cup Addison's swollen and sensitive breast, gently caressing it.

"Fuck Meredith!" The blonde's hands moved in sync, maximizing the experience, "Oh God, oh, oh- _Jesus Christ!_"

Addison fell back against Meredith's body, panting and smiling, completely spent after her orgasm. The blonde went to press a soft kiss to Addison's lips, but stopped as she heard a knocking on their apartment door.

Addison frowned and Meredith sighed, "It's probably just a neighbour with a noise complaint," she murmured, "I'll go apologize."

Addison nodded and kissed Meredith swiftly before leaning forward allowing Meredith to stand and step out of the bath.

With a thick robe wrapped around her naked body Meredith moved through the apartment to the door, she checked through the peep hole and saw a tall attractive man with a split lip and red cheek waiting.

"Addison!" he bellowed, "I know you're in there, I heard you walking to the door." He raised a hand to knock again but Meredith opened the door,

The man frowned, "You're not Addison,"

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "Well spotted,"

"Do I know you?" she asked,

He didn't answer, instead tried to see past Meredith, into the apartment, "Is Addison in?"

"Uh, yea," the man brushed past her and walked into the apartment; he stepped into the living room and glanced around, on the windowsill closest to him was an old photo of Meredith and Addison, taken in Meredith's old dorm room at Dartmouth. They were dressed for their anniversary date, and Sadie had taken the photo, unbeknownst by the couple as they were kissing at the time.

"Sorry," she said, tightening the robe around her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right," He smirked at her, "I'm Mark." She must've gasped or something, because Mark then said, "I see you've heard of me.

"Merry?"

The two turned their heads to the direction of the bathroom, from where Addison had called out, "Uhh," Meredith motioned to the couch, "I'll just be… just a second." She skittered off quickly and soon found herself back in the bathroom.

"Who was it?" Addison asked,

Meredith looked at Addison unsurely and worriedly, "Mark's here," she whispered,

"What?"

"Mark's here."

Addison paled and Meredith rushed forward, kneeling on the floor next to the bath, holding Addison's hand with one of her own, her other running along the red head's back soothingly.

"He can _not_ see me Meredith." Addison insisted; "If he sees me like-" She shook the thought from her head, "Don't let him see me."

"Stay here," Meredith whispered, "I'll… I don't know. But I'll think of something and get rid of him."

Addison gripped Meredith's hand tightly, "He can't know Meredith."

"Hey," Meredith squeezed back, "This is our baby. Okay? _Our_ baby." She kissed Addison softly, and their foreheads rested together "Ours."

"Thank you." Addison whispered tearily, "Thank you."

Meredith kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you Merry."

Standing up the blonde let the robe fall off her, and she grabbed her towel, quickly drying her body before wrapping her self in it and darting to the bedroom where she got dressed. When she moved back to the living room she saw Mark, looking at another photo of herself and Addison, this one much more recent, taken as a self shot when they'd bought the apartment. It was a bit of a close up of their faces and Addison was kissing Meredith's cheek, which had made Meredith laugh as she took the photo. It was one of her favourites.

"Uh, Mark?" Meredith asked,

He looked up, and Meredith opened her mouth to say god knows what when another loud knock banged the front door, "Excuse me," Meredith smiled, moving quickly to the door, she opened it and Derek stormed in,

"Is he here?" he demanded, moving through to the living room, "Stay away from my wife!" He yelled his eyes glaring murderously at Mark,

Meredith was about to cut in saying Addison was his ex wife, when Mark yelled back, and the next thing she knew she was between them as they yelled loudly and she was yelling too, trying and failing to get them to shut up.

"Hey!" The three went silent and whipped to the sound of a forth voice. Addison stood in the door way, dressed in an outfit that drew a lot of attention to her swollen stomach, "Shut up."

Mark and Derek froze, both staring at the evidence of Addison's pregnancy. Meredith moved forward, noticing Addison beckoning her.

"Merry," Addison whispered, "I need you to…"

Meredith could see how distressed Addison was, even if she was hiding it from the two men in the room, she took Addison's hands in her own and squeezed them lightly, "You're fine Sunny, you're fine. Everything is. It's all okay."

Addison took a deep breathe in and out and smiled, "I love you."

Meredith smiled back at her girlfriend, "I love you too." Forgetting about Addison's exes, Meredith lent forward and brushed Addison's lips softly with her own,

"Am I missing something here?"

Meredith pulled back and turned to face Mark, who was looking at the couple with raised eyebrows.

Addison sighed, and dropped one of Meredith's hands to caress her stomach, "Mark, this is my girlfriend, Meredith."

He grinned, "Thought you looked familiar," he gave her a once over, "but what I meant," He added, "was that,"

"I was rather wondering about that too." Derek put in, both men again looking at Addison's stomach,

"I'm pregnant." Addison said, "Obviously, and uh, well, also rather obviously it's Mark's."

"How far along are you," Mark demanded with Derek,

"About six months."

Derek frowned, doing the math in his head, "But we only separated five…" Dark realisation hit him and he glared up at his ex-wife, "That night wasn't the first time, was it? You lied to me."

Addison looked down at her feet, or where she imagined her feet to be, she couldn't actually see them past her stomach, "Yes."

The next thing Addison knew there was a thump and a crash and Meredith yelped. Addison looked up to find Mark on the floor and Derek shaking his fist through the air painfully, having just punched Mark in the face for what appeared to be the second time that day.

"Derek!" Addison exclaimed,

"No. Don't speak to me. I don't want you to speak to me; I don't want you to look at me. I want nothing from you; I want never to see you again." He left the apartment with one final glare,

Addison moved quickly back to the bedroom, tears falling down her face. "I need to…" Mark stood up, "I'm going to go clear my head." Mark said slowly, "Uhh, tell Addie I'll call her tomorrow." he too left,

Meredith waited, standing completely still until she heard the front door swing closed. Slowly she walked to her bedroom, where she found Addison sitting on the bed in tears, she moved quickly and sat down next to Addison, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop them but-"

"It's not your fault,"

"But I-"

"It's okay Merry." She sighed, "What did Mark say?"

"He's gone to clear his head, and he said he's going to call tomorrow." Meredith murmured, she sighed softly and curled into her girlfriend's side, kissing the nape of her neck, "I love you." She mumbled against her soft skin,

Addison sighed and took Meredith's hand in her own, squeezing it gently, "I love you too."

"Even though I'm a terrible girlfriend?" Meredith asked innocently,

"Hey," Addison murmured, shifting so she could cup Meredith's cheek and look her in the eye, "You're an _amazing_ girlfriend."

Meredith smiled weakly and moved her head gently forward to softly catch Addison's sweet lips, "You're too good for me," she murmured, "I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not the other way around."

Addison didn't reply to that, she just kissed Meredith again and guided her hand to her stomach, Meredith bit her lip in stunned silence as she felt their baby move. She curled into her girlfriend and the two stayed like that, cuddling in comfortable silence for the next hour.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door the separated, Meredith stood and silently kissed Addison before walking to the front door and opening it to find Mark. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not going to yell at her." He murmured, "I just want to talk."

Meredith sighed softly but stepped to the side, letting him in before she closed the door and followed him to her bedroom.

"Hey, Addison."

"Mark."

He moved forward and crouched on the ground in front of her placing his palms over the swell of her stomach, "Hey baby."

Addison slowly slid his hands away, "What are you doing here?" she asked,

"I want, if you'll let me, I want to be part of our babies life." He waited for a response but when none came he reached into the bag at his side, "Here, I bought this." From the bag he pulled out a small white onesie with 'Seattle' embroidered on the front.

"I…" Addison accepted the gift and swallowed the lump in her throat, "I… Could you please…"

"I'll do whatever you want." Mark swore,

"Go, please Mark, could you please just… go?" Addison murmured, "please?"

Mark nodded and stood up silently, "You know how to reach me," he murmured before turning and leaving the room. Meredith frowned at her girlfriend, but she could sense the redhead wanted to be alone so she quickly slipped into her shoes and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm going to go for a walk, let you have a think, okay?"

Addison nodded, "Thank you." she whispered,

"It's ok, I'll pick you up a pastry from the place down the street on the way back. I love you." Meredith left the room and grabbed her handbag from the kitchen before leaving the apartment and moving to the elevator.

Addison sighed and ran her hand over her stomach, "I love you too,"

**Ok, so, i know this is supposed to be the last part but... no. i'm going to do one more, an epilogue of sorts. hopefully that will be up soon.  
**


	4. Epilogue

_Hey guys! here it is, the final part of this story. I can't even remember how this fic started or where i panned it to go, but its done now aand i'm happy with it, this, as an epilogue, is really really short. but neh, deal with it :P there are a few things i will point out first. 1. i have never had a baby, or witnessed a birth or anything like that, so my knowledge is limited to what i can comprehend on the internet (and guys i watched not one, but TWO videos of child birth for this. i'm that hardcore.) and from my understanding of a bunch of comments on a Q&A site, you can be given an epidural, then be taken off it so to speak so that you can push wheen the time comes. this could be really false, so just go with me here. (BTW, huge shout out to _**gagaoverga**_ for reading over the birthscene for me and telling me a bunch of stuff. YAY for her.) also, this is a bit time jumpy, so deal with that. and i cant remeber what else i was going to say..._** ENJOY!**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

"Thank you," The blonde smiled at the woman behind the counter and picked up the paper bag, she stepped out of the small shop and pulled from the bag a square of chocolate slice, "Ahh," she grinned as she inhaled the sweet smell, she took a bite from the slice and continued to walk as she ate, she soon reached the apartment and stepped into the elevator to her floor.

"Merry?" called a voice as Meredith opened the front door and stepped in,

"Who else?" Asked Meredith, walking through the apartment to find Addison standing in the kitchen, bent over the counter, holding her stomach and breathing slowly and deeply, "Sunny?"

"Meredith I think the baby's coming."

"The… Oh my God." Meredith stared at her girlfriend, "Oh my God."

Addison winced and her knuckles went white as she clenched her hands on the counter-top, "Merry," she cried in pain as the contraction moved through her,

Meredith dropped the paper bag on the counter, she moved over to Addison and placed her hand on the redhead's back, "Can you walk?" she asked,

Addison nodded stiffly, and grasped Meredith's free hand, "I'm scared." she murmured,

Meredith lent forward and kissed her softly, "You can do this. I'll grab the bag then call the hospital, tell them we're on our way."

"Ok."

"I love you." Meredith whispered, "I love you so much right now."

Addison's eyes filled with tears, she smiled softly, "I love you too." she murmured,

**

* * *

Ad**dison smiled at Meredith, as she walked into the room. They had arrived at the hospital a few hours ago, Addison had just been given an epidural was currently between contractions, not she could feel them. Meredith smirked at the relaxed look on her lover's face, she walked over and grabbed Addison's chart glancing at it, "How are you feeling?" she asked,

"Like I might fall out of bed if I try to move," Addison laughed, "Deliciously numb."

Meredith moved and sat on the edge of the bed, she bent down and kissed Addison's stomach, then Addison, "Good." she murmured between kisses, "That's good."

"Mmm," Addison moaned softly, lifting her arms to pull Meredith's lips closer,

"Are you ready to have our baby?" Meredith asked,

"I would do this a million times over if it meant I could always have you and our family." Addison grinned,

"Me too." Meredith smiled, "Actually, I was thinking that next time, I'd have our baby."

"Next time?" Addison asked,

"Yea," Meredith shrugged, "In a couple of years, after we're married."

"Married?" Addison stared at the blonde, "Merry, you want to… I mean, you think we'll get married?"

Meredith took Addison's cheek in her hand and her grey eyes met Addison's blue ones, "You're the love of my life Addison, I'll do anything if it means I can have you for the rest of my life."

"You're too good for me," Addison whispered tearfully, "I love you."

* * *

"**I AM **GOING TO KILL HIM!" She screamed,

"The head's almost out," her doctor reassured, "Ready? On three."

Meredith felt terrible, she wanted to do something, anything to help Addison through this, all she could do though, was wipe Addison's forehead with a cool wipe and kiss her temple, which she did with a soft whisper of "You can do this," against Addison's ear as she readjusted her grip on Addison's hand, "One,"

"Two…"

"Three!" Groaned Addison as she pushed, the baby's head crowning,

The doctor smiled, "You're doing great Addison, really great. Are you ready to push again?" Addison nodded, swallowing deeply, "Ok, a strong push, on three…" she counted and on que Addison pushed, her grip on Meredith's hand tightened substantially and Meredith bit her lip hard to stop from yelling out.

"ERGH," Addison groaned, her face scrunched up and red, with the doctor's help the baby completely delivered, and after a few short moments the room filled with the boy's wails.

Addison fell back, exhausted, Meredith stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "How is he?" She asked the blonde, "Merry, how is he?"

Meredith moved to look at their baby, he was gooey and squishy, and really he looked like he was possessed by demons, but still, the blonde that had never pictured becoming a mother felt a sweet rush of …_something_ as she looked over her son. She counted his ten fingers and ten toes, and smiled at his little nose, he was amazing, he was perfect. And Meredith found she already loved him with all she had.

The cord was clamped, she noticed, and the doctor looked up, "Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked,

Meredith nodded, "Yea," she didn't even care that the woman was explaining to her how to do something she'd done at least a dozen times before like she was a complete idiot, she did as she was told and cut the cord. They wrapped her baby in blankets and passed him to her, she moved to Addison, and handed him over, the redhead was crying, and she kissed his little head, "I love you," she whispered to him, "I love you so much,"

Addison handed him over to Meredith again and turned to her doctor, "Let's get this bit over with please." She sighed, and within minutes the placenta was delivered.

"He needs a name," Meredith said as he was being cleaned, weighed and measured.

"Robert," Addison sighed, "Robert Riley Sloan Montgomery-Grey."

Meredith smiled, "Robbie."

"Robbie." agreed Addison,

"Okay Mummy," The doctor said to Addison, smiling happily, "Here you are." Now clean Meredith could see Robbie had a small amount of blonde hair on his head, she smiled and brushed back Addison's red hair and watched her new family, the door slammed open and Mark burst in, behind him a nurse was calling out, "Sir! You can't go in there!" But he was ignoring it,

"Did I miss it?" he demanded, but then his eyes found the baby and he starred still,

"Mark?" Addison questioned, "How did you…?"

"I called him," Meredith admitted sheepishly, "Are you mad?"

Addison looked at her girlfriend, then at Mark, then the baby, "No," she murmured after a moment, "No I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad." She looked up at the man she'd only minutes ago been cursing to all hell, "Come meet your son Mark." she murmured with a small smile, "Come meet Robbie."

* * *

"**Sunny**," Meredith called,

Addison appeared by her side almost immediately, "Yea Merry?" she asked, "Is everything okay?"

The blonde laughed happily, "I just wanted to see you," she grinned, "I love you."

Addison laughed and sat down next to her, "I love you too Meredith," The blonde lent forward and kissed Addison softly, or intended to, the redhead quickly took control and deepened the kiss, letting out a throaty moan as her tongue slipped against Meredith's. Meredith moaned and kissed back, but their actions were cut short, "Hey," said a deep voice, "Young innocent eyes over here." The couple broke apart to see Mark standing in the hallway that lead to the door of the apartment, in his arms resided their four and a half year old son.

"Hey Robbie," Meredith grinned, "How's my little man?"

"Mummy!" Grinned Robbie, "Mummy, hug!"

The boy bounded over and jumped onto the couch next to Meredith, the flung himself at her forcing her to take him into her arms. She kissed his cheek, which made him giggle "I love you Robbie." she whispered,

"I love you Mummy."

Meredith grinned, it made her heart melt every time he said those words, she turned to Mark, "How's Stephanie?" she asked,

"Sleeping," he grinned, "She's an angel,"

"Like her mum," Addison smirked from the couch, "Merry's a little angel too, aren't you?"

"Oh shut up," Meredith laughed, rolling her eyes, "Daddy and Mamma are being silly, aren't they Robbie?"

Robbie giggled and nodded, "Mummy, mummy! We went saw the fairy-boats* with Uncle Derek, and Daddy bought me ice-cream and it was really fun!"

Meredith laughed, "Wow," she grinned, "That sounds really great honey,"

Robbie nodded and jumped down, running to his father and pulling on his hand, "Daddy," He said, "Daddy I gotta show you something, I gotta show you it!" He pulled at his fathers hand and Mark followed him down the hall and into his room,

Addison stood and moved to the pram that Mark had placed against the far wall, leaning over she pulled out a small figure of there gorgeous 18 month old daughter, she walked back to the couch and held their daughter in her arms, Meredith grinned at the sight, "I love you," she whispered to Addison,

"I love you too," Addison murmured back, "And I love you little baby, yea," she cooed, "Mamma loves you little Stephanie."

"Does Mamma love this little baby?" Meredith asked, her hand on her relatively flat, yet pregnant stomach,

"Yes," Addison whispered, "Of course I do."

"Well," Meredith grinned, "Little baby loves you too."

**END  
**_**Review! (come on, you know you want too...)**_

***it's spelt Ferry, i know, but he's a little kid so dont go all grammar psycho at me.**


End file.
